Bo & Tamsin You Know My Heart By Heart
by A Valkyries Tortured Heart
Summary: Just a little fan fiction about Bo and Tamsin set in season three and onward. Reviews and comments are welcome,this is my first time writing a fan fiction so please be nice! This is only Chapter one so more will be on the way! This is rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a little over a month since Tamsin had become Dyson's partner thanks to the little exchange program that the dark fae were doing with the light. Tamsin didn't exactly like the fact that she was being forced to work with some light fae mutt but she didn't really have a choice in the matter,so she was sucking it up and dealing with it. What made things even worse was the fact that she was suppose to be bringing in the unaligned succubus whose name was Bo but she was finding hard to do that considering Dyson kept on telling her that Bo was good but the thing was Tamsin was pretty damn sure that Bo was the person behind a dark fae ending up in a coma after being fed on by Bo. Everything was pointing to Bo and now all Tamsin needed to do was prove it.

Currently the blonde valkyrie was sitting at her desk inside of the Toronto P.D going over some paper work,Dyson was currently no where to be seen considering he was out on a call. Normally Tamsin would have gone with him because of the fact that she was his partner but he had told her that he could handle this on his own,which was fine by her. She had a massive amount of paper work that she needed to get done anyways and this was the perfect time for her to do so. However it seemed that fate was going to have other plans for her because the moment that she was about to start writing up one of her reports the phone on Dyson's desk started to ring. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."Tamsin muttered with a roll of her eyes as she slowly pulled herself up from her chair and made her way over to Dyson's desk. Without wasting a moment the blonde picked up the phone and placed it next to her ear."Detective Tamsin speaking."she said,her voice sounding bored.

"Tamsin..wh..Where's Dyson? I need to speak to him."Came Bo's voice from the other end of the line and Tamsin could tell that something was wrong."Sorry succuslut but wolf boy's not here right now,He's out on a call but what can I do for you?"The valkyrie asked as she sat down on the desk. She might not have liked Bo all that much but she wouldn't pass up the chance to torment her and right now seemed like the perfect chance to do so. "I'm in trouble...Something's wrong with me Tamsin...I'm so hungry and there are so many people here... I don't..wanna hurt anyone."Bo spoke in a rush of words which just proved how scared she really was. Normally Tamsin would have thought that the succubus was pulling her leg but something in her voice told Tamsin that this was not a joke.

"Where are you Bo?"The valkyrie asked as she glanced around to make sure that no one was listening in. The last thing that they needed was for someone to find out that Bo was about to lose her shit,there were many people that wanted Bo dead because of what she was and if she was losing control of her powers now then that would be the perfect chance for someone to try and take her out."That..That little club on the edge of town...Was going to get food for me and Kenzi but then I ended up here. Tam...Tamsin I don't know how I got here!"Bo said her voice more of a sob then anything else. The fact that Tamsin could hear the fear in Bo's voice was enough to let her know that she needed to act and fast. Yes the valkyrie wanted to throw Bo in jail and yes she would have loved nothing more then to kick her ass but something about how afraid Bo sounded was pulling at the valkyrie,plus there was the fact that there were people in the club Bo was at and the last thing Tamsin needed was for Bo to have herself an all she could eat buffet thanks to those people.

"Hang tight succulette I'm on my way,try not to kill anyone til I get there."Tamsin said as she quickly stood up from Dyson's desk only to pause as she heard Bo groan from the other end of the line."Hurry Tamsin..Not sure how long I can keep myself from attacking anyone...I've locked myself...in the restroom to try and by you some time."Bo said her voice sounding nothing like it normally did."I'll be there as fast as I can."The valkyrie spoke before she quickly hung the phone up and made her way out of the police station. The moment that Tamsin stepped outside the cold of the night air hit her but she ignored it as she made her way over to her truck and slipped inside of it. She started her truck up and quickly pulled out of the police station parking lot and sped off down the road towards the club that Bo was at.

Tamsin knew the club that Bo was at and honestly it wasn't that good of a club to be at considering it was a dark fae club and a pretty bad one at that. It took the valkyrie thirty minutes to get to the club and once she did she quickly pulled into the parking lot and found a parking spot,after doing so she shut her truck off and pulled the keys out of the ignition before climbing out of the truck. She quickly closed the door behind her before she made her way inside of the club,the moment she was inside Tamsin scanned the crowd just to make sure that Bo wasn't attacking anyone and she was happy to see that the succubus wasn't."Thank god for small favors."The blonde spoke as she started to push her way through the crowd on her way to the restroom. Finally when Tamsin reached the woman's restroom she reached out and gripped the door handle only to find that it was locked which is exactly what Bo had said she was going to do."Smart girl."Tamsin thought to herself as she brought her hand up and knocked on the door once.

"Bo it's Tamsin..Let me in."The valkyrie spoke only loud enough for Bo to hear her. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching her which was why she didn't hear or see Bo open the door until she felt the other woman grab her by the front of her jacket and pull her inside the restroom before slamming the door shut and locking it once again. "HEY! Easy on the jacket!"Tamsin said as she turned around to face Bo only to see that she looked like hell. She was sweating and her eyes were flashing between their normal brown color to blue which showed that the succubus was having a hard time keeping control. Had Tamsin been a human she would have been freaking out by now but since she was a valkyrie she couldn't help but find all of this amusing. "No offense but you look like shit."The valkyrie said as she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked slightly.

"Thanks,I'm glad that you are finding the fact that I'm losing control and am about to go on a killing spree amusing!"Bo snapped,her anger was getting the best of her but that was only because of how afraid she was right now and that fear was written all over her face. The blonde let out a small breath and shook her head once"Don't worry succulette I won't let you kill anyone...Now when was the last time you fed?"Tamsin asked as she stepped closer to Bo so that she could get a better look at her. If Tamsin had to take a guess she would say that Bo hadn't fed in at least two days if not more."I fed earlier today...this is not because I haven't been feeding..This is something else."Bo said as she pressed her back up against the wall. The valkyrie couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she saw just how bad off Bo was,she was shaking and sweating and looked like she was about to snap at any moment which would be bad because the people the club would never know how to handle her.

"Hey you're gonna be okay Bo."Tamsin said as she reached out and placed her hands on Bo's shoulders. It was something that the valkyrie normally never would have done after all she wasn't exactly the sentimental type but Bo just looked so scared that she couldn't help but feel like she needed to do something to calm the other woman down. Right now there was only one thing that Tamsin could think of that would help Bo and that was if she fed off of her something that she wasn't exactly thrilled about but knew needed to happen."You need to feed so take some of my chi."Tamsin said as her green eyes studied Bo who looked like she was losing the fight to keep control."Can't feed..might kill someone."the succubus said in a shaky voice. The valkyrie couldn't help but roll her eyes because she knew exactly what Bo was doing and even though it was brave it was also stupid.

"Don't go trying to be a tough ass now succulette,the only way you're going to get better and get back into some form of control is if you feed so take some of my damn chi and stop trying to be a damn hero."Tamsin said as she reached up and cupped Bo's cheeks with both of her hands. Bo wanted to tell Tamsin that this was not the kind of help she wanted and that she could just turn around and leave but some how she knew that the blonde wouldn't even if she was told to do so. Still that didn't mean that Bo was just going to feed off of the valkyrie,no that just wasn't the type of person that Bo was . But god the hunger was hitting her harder then it had ever done before and the succubus was finding it hard to push the valkyrie away even though everything inside of her was telling her that was what she needed to do other wise she was going to end up hurting Tamsin and that was the last thing that she wanted.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for succubus? Feed on me other wise your going to have one hell of a problem on you're hands."Tamsin said. She was starting to loose her patience which was easy for her to do. "I swear if you tell anyone about this Tamsin I'll kill you."Bo said as her hands gripped Tamsin's jacket tightly."Yeah you've told me that before succulette,no worries no one but the two of us will know that we've been sucking face!"Tamsin said as she allowed a smirk to cross her lips. The succubus rolled her eyes and before the valkyrie could react Bo pressed her lips hard against her's in a kiss before she slowly started to pull some of Tamsin's chi from her. Tamsin didn't know how to explain how having her chi taken from her felt but it was a mix between having sex and the breath knocked out of you all at the same time.

The problem was the valkyrie could tell that Bo was holding back and she knew why but the thing was that Tamsin could handle whatever Bo threw at her. She was a valkyrie and a lot stronger then most of the other fae that Bo had come across since learning about that world. So the moment that Bo tried to pull away from her,Tamsin snaked her arm around Bo's waist and pulled her closer to her at the same time that she moved them back against the bathroom door."Stop acting like this is your first time sucking chi from someone. Take what you need from me!"Tamsin spoke. "And do what? Kill you? No thanks. I might hate you Tamsin but I don't want you dead!"Bo spoke as she placed her hands against the valkyries shoulders and tried to shove Tamsin backwards but the valkyrie was having none of it.

"Give me a break would you Bo? I'm a lot stronger then any other fae you have come across. I can handle you taking what you need from me. Think of it like this succulette,if you don't feed off of me and take what you need then there is a chance that when you walk out of here you will end up killing someone,now I'm not claiming to know you that well but you don't seem like someone who wants to kill a bunch of people."Tamsin said. She couldn't actually believe that she was trying to convince Bo to feed off of her,hell she wasn't even sure why she cared but she wasn't going to leave until Bo took what she needed from her."Fine,whatever."Bo said and sighed softly knowing Tamsin was right. The succubus brought her lips back to Tamsin and kissed her once before parting her lips once more and started to suck the chi from the valkyrie.

Tamsin's chi was unlike any chi she had ever had before and she was finding out that she liked the valkyries chi better then any other fae or human's chi she had before. She tightened her hold on Tamsin's jacket and swung the blonde around and slammed her back against the bathroom door. The valkyrie allowed Bo to feed off of her for a few moments more before she started to feel as if the succubus was taking to much from her. Tamsin may have been a lot stronger then any other fae but that did not mean that she could have all of her chi taken from her and live to tell the tale. She started to try and push Bo back from her but the succubus was having none of it. She was starting to loose what little control she had left and if Tamsin didn't stop her she was going to end up dead,using what little bit of stragthen she had left Tamsin shoved Bo way from her. The moment that Bo was away from the valkyrie and no longer pulling her chi from Tamsin,it was like she could think clearly and she hated what she had just done to the valkyrie.

"Oh my god...Tamsin are you okay?"Bo asked and took a step towards the valkyrie who was leaning back against the door panting. The blonde quickly raised her hand and shook her head"I"m..I'm fine..Nothing I can't handle."Tamsin said as she pulled herself up right and stood straighter."You good succulette?"Tamsin asked as she locked her green eyes on Bo."Yeah thanks to you...I'm sorry."Bo said. For a moment Tamsin just stared at the succubus then shook her head."Don't be...I'm glad your all better."Tamsin said as she fixed her jacket and smirked."I'm just glade that I've managed to keep you from pigging out on the all you can eat buffet out there,And as much as I would love to hang around and see what you plan on doing I have to go."The blonde said and before Bo could say another word Tamsin turned around and walked out of the bathroom,leaving Bo to stand there and wonder what they hell had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Bo frowned slightly as she tried to figure out what had just gone down between herself and the valkyrie. She had never expected Tamsin to allow her to feed off of her,the succubus figured that the blonde would have killed her before allowing that,and what was worse was the fact that Tamsin had just taken off afterwards like it was nothing and maybe it wasn't. Maybe Bo was just looking into this far to much,Tamsin had more then likely just let her feed off of her to keep anyone from dying. Yeah that was it or at least that was what Bo was telling herself as she made her way out of the restroom and then out of the bar. She needed to get home before Kenzi started to worry about her which Bo was sure that the human was already doing. Kenzi had a habit of worrying about here even when there wasn't a reason for her to. Once outside Bo made her way over to her car which she had nicknamed the beast and climbed inside.

She could see two bags from Burger King on the seat beside her but the problem was that she couldn't remember getting the food. She could remember leaving the crack shack but after that everything was blank,the last thing she could remember was coming to in the bathroom of the club she was now at."What the hell."Bo muttered. She would have been lying if she said she wasn't afraid,the truth of the matter was that Bo was more afraid then she had ever been. Bo's eyes landed on her cell phone which was on the seat next to the bags of food,she reached over and picked it up and glanced down at the screen only to see that she had a number of text from Kenzi each of them showing that she had been gone for at least two hours or at least that was how Kenzi was making it sound. Shaking her head Bo quickly typed up a reply that read"Sorry Kenz,guess I kinda just spaced out for a bit. I'm on my way home now,no need to send Dyson to come looking for me."Before she pressed send and tossed her phone back onto the seat.

Something was seriously wrong with her,she could tell that much after all it wasn't normal for someone to black out and not remember where they had been for the last two hours. She was starting to wonder if she had killed the blonde hottie she had been with a few weeks back and maybe Tamsin was right,maybe she had put that dark fae into a coma and just couldn't remember it? Bo's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and she shook her head once,no she wasn't going to allow herself to think like that because if she did she would drive herself insane. Finally after a moment Bo stuck the key into the ignition of the car and started it up before she pulled out of the parking space and drove out of the parking lot of the bar. She had no idea how she was going to explain any of this to Kenzi but she would think of something,she had to because she couldn't tell her best friend the truth not about this because it would only make Kenzi worry that much more. No Bo knew that she needed to keep this from Kenzi until she figured out what was going on with her and how to fix it.

Bo arrived back at the crack shack thirty minutes later and she pulled the car into the drive way and shut it off. There was a part of the succubus that wanted to do nothing more then to start the car back up and drive away from the shack,she knew that if she did that it would hurt Kenzi but it would also be protecting her wouldn't it? Shaking her head the brunette stepped out of the car and then reached back inside for the bags of food before pulling back out and shut the door behind her before making her way to the front door. She used her keys to the house to unlock the door and unlocked it before pushing the door open and walking inside. Right away Bo was met with the sound of the tv blaring from the living room and she knew that her best friend was more then likely watching something that was likely rotting her brain."Bo-Bo is that you?"Kenzi asked as she glanced over her shoulder at the sound of the front door closing."Yeah Kenz,it's me."Bo said as she made her way into the living room and over to the couch where she ended up sitting down beside her best friend.

"Thank god! I was starting to freak out! You've been gone for like two hours. I was starting to think that you forgot about me,that or you found yourself a hot little snack."Kenzi said with a grin. The human girl always made it a habit to tease the succubus about her feeding habit's but tonight Bo just wasn't in the mood for it,not after everything that had happen."Sorry,I got distracted but here is the food that you wanted."Bo said as she handed the bags of food over to Kenzi who snatched them out of the succubus's hands and grinned."Meaty goodness come to mama!"Kenzi said as she sat one of the bags on her lap and started to dig through it. She pulled out the box of fries and the wrapped burger and sat them on her lap before tossing the bag onto the coffee table before she reached down and picked up the burger and unwrapped it and took a bite out of it only to make a face because of the fact that the burger was cold.

"Ugh! What the hell! this is cold! I thought that they were suppose to cook these things before selling them!"Kenzi said. Normally she wouldn't have cared if the burger was cold or not but tonight she did because she had wanted a hot burger that would burn her mouth while she ate it. Bo frowned slightly as she glanced over at Kenzi and then down at her own burger,she could already feel that it was cold and that was what worried her. She had to have got the food before she had blacked out but she couldn't remember doing so and that begged the question of how long had she been out before she had come to in the bathroom of the club? "Earth to Bo-Bo! Did you not hear me? The damn food is cold..What did you do? Go somewhere else before coming home?"Kenzi asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked over at Bo and saw that Bo was staring at the burger in her lap like she didn't see it."Bo?"She questioned again before she reached over and placed her hand on Bo's shoulder.

"Huh?"The succubus asked before she looked over at Kenzi."I'm sorry,what were you saying Kenz?"Bo asked."I was just wondering if you went anywhere else after getting the food because these things are ice cold."Kenzi said with a raised eyebrow. Damn it this was what Bo had been hoping to avoid because she couldn't lie to Kenzi,well she could but the girl would be able to tell that she was lying."I...I don't know Kenz."Bo said as she frowned slightly. "Wait what do you mean you don't know Bo?"Kenzi asked as she gave Bo her full attention. "I mean that I don't know...I remember leaving the house but after that everything goes blank. I can't remember where I went or what I did,all I remember is waking up in the bathroom of some bar and being very,very hungry."Bo said and the fear was clear in her voice. Kenzi couldn't help but frown as she heard what Bo had said and she knew that this wasn't good in fact it was bad really,really bad.

"Oh crap balls,don't tell me that you attacked the people inside of the bar Bo."Kenzi said. Bo shook her head quickly before she ran a hand over her face."No I didn't attack anyone but god I wanted to. I managed to get a hold of Tamsin before it came to that granted I was trying to reach Dyson but he wasn't at the station. Tamsin came to the bar and allowed me to feed off of her to keep me from hurting anyone."Bo said. Kenzi's mouth dropped open and she looked like she was in shock which was something that she couldn't help,she would never have thought that the valkyrie would have helped her best friend out even if Tamsin had been the only one that had believed Bo when Kenzi had gone missing."Wait let me see if I've got this right Bo-Bo. Blonde RoboCop let you feed off of her? That so doesn't sound like the Tamsin I know."Kenzi said as she leaned back against arm of the couch. "Trust me Kenz it shocked me just as much as it shocked you. I mean Tamsin isn't exactly my biggest fan but she did help me out tonight so maybe she's not exactly as bad as she's trying to make herself out to be."Bo said.

The succubus didn't exactly know if that was true or not but what she did know was that Tamsin had in fact helped her out and Bo owed her for that."So what are you going to do about this problem you're having Bo?"Kenzi asked which brought Bo back from what she was thinking about. She honestly did not know how she was going to answer that question,she knew that something could be seriously wrong with her but at the same time she didn't want to admit that because admitting that would make it real and she didn't want that."Maybe it's nothing Kenz? Maybe I was just having an off night or something? If it happens again then I'll go and talk to Lauren about it but right now I think I'll be fine."Bo said with a small smile. "You sure Bo? I mean I don't want anything bad to happen to you."Kenzi said the worry in her voice was easy for Bo to hear. "Yeah I'm sure Kenzi,I'll be okay I promise."Bo said as she slowly stood up from the couch."And the next time that I go out I'll get you a really good burger to make up for these ones."Bo said and nodded her head at the burgers before she turned around and headed upstairs to her bed room.

Once upstairs Bo made her way over to her room and pulled her jacket off and placed it on the chair in the room before she started to head towards the bathroom. What Bo needed right now was a long,hot bath and then a good nights rest which she was sure would help her and make her feel a hell of a lot better. Once in the bathroom she flipped on the light before walking over to the bathtub. Normally she was more of a shower girl but tonight she wanted to take a bath so leaned down and turned the hot water on and let it run before she walked over to the mirror and glanced at her reflection. At first she didn't see it but then after a moment she noticed it,her eyes were flickering back and forth between their normally color to blue."What the hell."Bo said as she placed her hands on the sink and leaned forward slightly so she could see if she was seeing things or not but sure enough what she was seeing was real. Her eyes would stay brown for a moment or so before flickering to blue and would stay that way for a moment before going back to brown."What's happening to me."Bo whispered as she tried to fight down the fear that had just short through her.

Meanwhile Tamsin had made it back to the station and had just parked her car in her normal parking space and had just stepped out of the truck when Dyson pulled up beside her. Right away the wolf shifter could tell that something was bothering the valkyrie."Hey partner,you okay?"He asked as he walked over and leaned back against Tamsin's truck."I'm just peachy wolf boy thanks for asking."Tamsin said with a smirk. Sure she could have told Dyson what was going on but she wasn't going to because she didn't think that Bo would want her to plus she didn't need Dyson worrying or rushing over to Bo's place to make sure that she was okay."You sure? I mean if there is something that is bother you Tamsin you can tell me. I am your partner after all and I like to think that the two of us are friends."Dyson said with a small smile. The valkyrie couldn't help but chuckle softly because she knew what Dyson was trying to do and it wasn't going to work not on her at least."Sure Dyson we're friends but there's nothing wrong so there for there is nothing to tell but thanks for the offer."She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Dyson chuckled softly and shook his head once before he put his hands up in surrender."Okay,okay if you say so. I'm going to head inside and get to work on that massive amount of paper work we need to finish before we can go home. You going to come and help me out?"He asked as he started to walk backwards towards the entrance to the station."Oh you know it wolf boy because I just love working late on paper work. I'll be inside in a moment I just need some air."Tamsin said and watched as Dyson nodded his head before turning around and walked inside. The valkyrie sighed softly and leaned back against her truck and thought about what had happened between herself and Bo that night. It didn't mean anything did it? No it couldn't because Tamsin hated Bo...Didn't she? Tamsin wasn't honestly sure anymore,sure the succubus had a way of getting under her skin like no one else but at the same time she had to admire Bo for the way she lived her life,but did that mean she had feelings for the succubus? Tamsin really wanted to say no but she knew that she couldn't and she hated it,hated it more then anything or at least that was what she was telling herself.

What made things even worse was the fact that Tamsin was starting to think that Bo was the very person that she was suppose to capture and take to someone by that went by the name of The Wanderer. Though Tamsin honestly couldn't call him a person nor could she call him a man,no he was a beast,a thing of true evil and he had been waiting for Bo for a very long time if Bo was the person that she was suppose to take to him that is. No! she wasn't going to think like that! Bo was not the person that she was looking for and had been looking for years,that person that the Wanderer had told her about could not exist,she wasn't real! But deep down inside Tamsin knew that wasn't true because she knew that Bo was the person that she was looking for and she just did not want to admit it because she was starting to have feelings for the succubus even though she was trying not to. Damn it! why the hell did she have to come to this place for anyways? Why couldn't the dark have sent her to some other city to do this whole peace act with the light? Things would have been so much easier if she had never come here but now there was nothing she could do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and the fallows to this story! I'm glad that you all are enjoying it! Here is the next chapter! I know that the story so far has been a bit slow but trust me it will pick up! So please keep reading and reviewing! Also if you have any suggestions on what you think should happen feel free to throw them at me! I'm always happy to take my fans ideas into account! Enjoy! The next Chapter will be up soon!)**

The next day Tamsin found herself sitting on a stool inside of the Dal with a glass of beer in her hand,She was starting to see that the Dal was becoming one of her favorite hang outs and she wasn't exactly sure how to feel about that. What was even worse was the fact that the valkyrie was lost in her own thoughts,thoughts that she shouldn't have even been having. All she could think about at the moment was the taste of Bo's lips and the way they had felt against her own. Damn it! She was not suppose to be falling for the succubus,no she was suppose to be trying to get her locked up for the rest of her life. You okay over there Tamsin?"Came Trick's voice as he walked over and leaned against the part of the bar where Tamsin was sitting. Trick was use to Tamsin coming into the Dal and starting some kind of a fight with one of the other customers or at the very least challenge them to a game of pool but not today,no today Tamsin had just come into the Dal sat down and kept to herself which was not like her at all.

"Huh?"Tamsin asked and shook her head once"Oh yeah I'm fine."She said before she glanced back down at the beer glass in her hand."Are you sure abotu that? You've been in here for the last few hours and haven't said a word to anyone. That's not like you at all Tamsin."Trick said with a raised eyebrow. The valkyrie raised her gaze back up to the old man and smirked slightly"That's because there is no one here that I want to talk to,I'm fine honestly. Just a little tired because of how late I was up last night."She said. The valkyrie was speaking the truth,she had been up late the night before helping Dyson finish up the reports that they had needed to get done but even after she had left the station Tamsin had found it hard to sleep thanks to the fact that her thoughts kept drifting to Bo."Alright then but if you need to talk I'm always happy to listen."Trick said before he moved off to go and check on the other customers."Sure I'll keep that in mind."Tamsin muttered to herself. All she wanted to do was get wasted and then sleep for a few hours and forget about Bo.

But things were never going to be that easy for Tamsin because at that moment the succubus walked through the doors of the Dal fallowed closely by Kenzi. Bo was still freaking out about what she had seen in the mirror the night before but thankfully her eyes were staying their normal brown color for now anyways."Hey Kenzi,why don't you go and find us a table and maybe get Trick's attention so that we can talk to him about the case we just picked up."Bo said as her eyes landed on Tamsin at the bar. Kenzi raised an eyebrow slightly but nodded her head once"Sure thing Bo-Bo I'll go do that right now."The human said before she moved away from Bo. The succubus had been wanting to talk to Tamsin since the night before,she wanted to know why the valkyrie had let her feed off of her,sure Bo was more then thankful for what Tamsin had done but it didn't make sense to her because she was pretty damn sure that Tamsin hated her or at least that was how Tamsin made things seem. Perhaps Bo had been reading Tamsin the wrong way this whole time? She honestly didn't know but she was going to find out or at least try to.

"Didn't think that I would see you here so soon Tamsin,figured you would be at the station with Dyson."Bo said as she walked over to the bar and leaned against it next to the spot that Tamsin was sitting at."Well,Well if it isn't my favorite succubus."Tamsin said as she brought her eyes up to lock on Bo's."Dyson gave me the day off,we pulled an all nighter so we could finish up some reports that needed to get done."She said and shrugged her shoulders. Bo nodded her head once before she reached out and placed her hand on Tamsin's shoulder which caused the valkyrie to stiffen slightly but she didn't say anything."Tamsin look...I wanted to thank you for what you did last night. I know that you didn't exactly have to help me out,you could have just let me feed off of everyone in that bar last night but you didn't. I don't even know why you let me fed off of you but thank you,if you had not come when you had,a bunch of people would have been dead."Bo said. The blonde frowned as she started at her glass of beer for a moment longer before she glanced up and over at the succubus.

"No need to thank me succulette,I was just trying to keep you from doing something you would regret."Tamsin said. And there she was being the bitch that everyone knew that she could be,she didn't like the fact that she was being so rude to Bo but she couldn't have the succubus knowing that she had feelings for her. Bo sighed softly and glanced down at the bar for a moment."I know but still thank you,you're the only person that I know besides Dyson and maybe Lauren that would have come and helped me out like that."Bo said as she kept her gaze on the top of the bar. The whole time that Bo was talking Tamsin was keeping her eyes on her and from what she could tell the succubus was shaking almost as if she was afraid."Hey are you okay?"Tamsin asked her voice taking on a softer tone which was really,really unlike her."No I'm not okay Tamsin...The only time that something like this has happened was when I didn't know what I was but I've been able to control my powers but now it's like I can't...it's like something's trying to take over me."Bo said.

The valkyrie glanced around the Dal to make sure that no one was listening to what she and Bo were talking about and once she was sure that they weren't being over heard she turned her attention back to Bo."Hey it'll be okay...maybe your just sick or something. Have you talked to Lauren?"Tamsin asked with a raised eyebrow."I'm not sick Tamsin and no I haven't talked to Lauren I don't want to worry her."Bo said as she finally allowed herself to look over at Tamsin. It was at that moment that the valkyrie could tell just how afraid Bo was and she knew it wasn't because of the fact that she was sick or something,no Tamsin knew that Bo was afraid because she didn't want to end up hurting someone."Look I'll look into this for you okay? See if I can find anything about succubus's losing control over their feeding habits. But in the mean time if you feel this hunger come over you and you're in a place that is full of people then do what you did last night,lock yourself up in the restroom and call me. Hell if you feel the hunger come on even whenever your at home just...Just call me and I'll come and you can feed off of me."Tamsin said.

Tamsin honestly could not believe that she was offering herself up to Bo as some kind of happy meal on legs whenever she needed it but the valkyrie knew that it was better then having Bo lose control and hurt someone,Tamsin was strong thanks to the fact that she was a valkyrie and she was sure that she could handle having Bo feed off of her."What? Are you kidding me?"Bo asked as she gave Tamsin a look that said she couldn't believe what she was hearing."Why are you willing to help me?"Bo asked after a moment. The valkyrie sighed softly and shook her head"I honestly don't know but unless you have a better idea succulette this only thing I can think of that will keep you from hurting anyone."Tamsin said. She reached into her pocket for the pen she had there and once she had it she pulled over a napkin that was laying on the bar and quickly wrote down her cell phone number on it before pushing it over to Bo."This is my cell phone number,I always have my phone on me,so if you need me Bo just call."Tamsin said as she glanced up at the succubus.

Bo raised an eyebrow because she was still having a hard time believing that Tamsin was willing to help her out like this,she searched the valkyries eyes for a moment to try and see if Tamsin was joking around with her but all Bo could see in the valkyries eyes was a seriousness that made the succubus believe that Tamsin was willing to help her."Okay I'll call you if I need you."Bo said as she reached over and took the napkin with Tamsin's number on it and started to turn around to leave only to stop when she felt Tamsin's hand wrap around her wrist."I mean it Bo, If you need to feed at anytime just call me,You can't risk feeding on anyone else but me,not unless you want them to end up dead."Tamsin said. Bo glanced back over at the valkyrie and nodded her head again."Don't worry I will Tamsin."she said. The succubus's words seemed to be enough for Tamsin so she let go of Bo's wrist before she pulled her eyes away from the succubus.

Bo let her eyes linger on Tamsin for a moment before she glanced over her shoulder to see where Kenzi was and it only took her a moment to find her best friend."I'll see you later Tamsin."Bo said before she moved away from the bar and walked over to the table that Kenzi was sitting at."What was that all about Bo-Bo?"Kenzi asked. She had noticed the fact that Bo had been talking to Tamsin and she couldn't understand why."Was the mighty warrior princess giving you trouble?"Kenzi asked."No she wasn't she was just talking to me. But did you fill Trick in on what's going on?"Bo asked as she sat down."I sure did and he went to go get some books for us."Kenzi said and she did not sound to thrilled about the fact that she was going to have to look through a bunch of old books. Tamsin finished off her beer and turned around on the stool she was sitting on and of course her eyes landed on Bo and Kenzi. Clearly those two were working on some kind of case,the valkyrie wanted to go over there and offer her help but she had something else she needed to do.

She had promised Bo that she would look into this and there was only one person that she could think of to talk to and that was someone she had known for a while now. This person was a hell of a lot older then her and had been around for a long time so Tamsin was sure that he would be able to tell her if he had ever heard about a succubus losing control before. After a moment the valkyrie stood up and placed some money on the bar to pay for her drinks before she headed out of the Dal. She made her way over to her truck and climbed inside of it and started it up after sticking the key into the ignition. She had a drive ahead of her and she wanted to get a head start on this just in case Bo was really was losing control. Of course if Bo called her while she was gone then Tamsin would haul ass and get to the succubus as fast as she could.

"Well here you two go,Kenzi told me that you were working on a case of exploding bodies?"Trick asked as he walked over and sat the books he had got down onto the table in front of Bo and Kenzi."Yeah,these people have just been exploding all over the place and our client wants us to find out why."Bo said as she pulled one of the books over to her."There could be a number of reasons that this is happening,none of them good but I'm afraid that I won't be of much help if I don't know what exactly is causing them to explode."Trick said with a small frown."No worries gramps we'll figure it out."Bo said with a small smile as she started to flip through the books but as she did so she started to feel light headed."You okay over there Bo? You kind of look like you are going to be sick."Kenzi said. Bo frowned slightly and looked over at Kenzi"no,no I'm fine...I just need some fresh air."Bo said as she slowly stood up and made her way out of the Dal."She has me worried Trick,she's been acting funny lately."Kenzi said as she looked over at the older man."I'm sure it's nothing Kenzi."Trick said.

Once outside Bo made her way over to the alley that was right beside the Dal and walked inside of it before leaning her back up against the alley wall. The hunger had come back yet again and it felt stronger then it did the last time and she was sure that if she looked in a mirror right now she would see her eyes flickering back and forth between brown and blue. At that very moment Bo heard another fae from the Dal leaving and what was worse was the fact that the male fae was heading her way. As he crossed in front of the alley Bo reached out and yanked the man into the alley and pushed him roughly back against the wall of the alley. A cruel smile slipped on the succubus's lips as she leaned forward"You'll do...For now."Bo said before she crashed her lips against his and started to pull his chi from him. Deep down Bo knew that she was taking to much from him and that she was going to kill him but she couldn't find it within herself to stop and before to long she felt the man's body go limp and once she had taken all of his chi from him Bo allowed his body to fall to the ground before turning around and walking out of the alley.


End file.
